


Insult

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Insult

Sitting at the table you were going over the plans for the upcoming celebration of Thranduil’s birthday “200 cases of wine!” You gasped out looking up towards Thranduil you raised your eyebrow “Do we really need 200 cases of wine?” “Yes, it is my birthday after all” “but Thranduil, we already ordered 100 cases last week” “100 for the guests” narrowing your eyes “are you tell me, that the 200 cases of wine, will be just for you?” You asked as you watched the king walk over to you and took the notes from your hand “of course its for me, its the only way I’m going to make it through the party” looking over the notes he gave them back to you “all of that is correct (y/n), go and get it ordered” standing up you bowed your head “yes my lord” turning on your heels to leave the room you heard Thranduil let out a huff “just call me Thranduil, for the last time” making your smirk as you closed the door.

….

Walking towards the king’s chamber you were carrying a pile of responses for him to go through, looking up you saw Legolas slamming the door to his room shut, grabbing Legolas by the arm "what is going on?“ You asked "Father is drunk again” the prince spoke, “is there 200 cases of wine in there?” You asked getting a nod from him you let him go “I’ll sort this” “how?” Legolas asked “I don’t know, but I will sort it” with another nod you watched Legolas walk down the hall, you took a deep breath and entered the king’s room.

“Thranduil?” You called out after you shut the door, “But you cherish your rejections, they give you texture, they give you personality” narrowing your eyes you walked more into the room calling out again “Thranduil, What are you babbling about?” Turning into the room you saw Thranduil throwing his robes across the room holding some up to the mirror, you heard him mutter “That´s not me!” "What the?” You said after you saw the mess the king had made, turning around to face you Thranduil smirked as he took a sip of his wine before saying “let me educate you, this is what I have noticed over the years…” Rolling your eyes you sat down “Oh, I gotta hear this” You said looking up at him “You take each one and you label it, you label each issue, each past grievance in its own Mason jar and you put it into your sack of emotional baggage. And you throw that baggage over your shoulder and what do you do, girl?” Opening your mouth to reply all you could say was “What?” Watching the king smirk and pour himself another goblet of wine he continued “You then walk it into the new relationship. And the messed up part of it is, the new boyfriend…don´t have a clue…what you´re hauling with you…”

Standing up you glared at the king, as he was trying not to fall over “I’ll be back when your sober” you snarled at him turning around to leave the room you heard him “(y/n), wait I didn’t…..” turning back you saw the king laying on the floor passed out, walking out of the room you were greeted by Legolas “remove all the wine from his room” you said “but….” “His passed out, tell our dear King, he will find me in the garden when he’s sober, then he can apologise!” You said as you walked towards the garden leaving Legolas standing there confused.


End file.
